


Brother trouble

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius is frustrated with his brother. Remus comforts him.





	Brother trouble

Remus groaned. “Padfoot calm down! It’s not worth it. He’s not worth it.”  
“Stupid brother. I hate him. I hate that I hate him. Ugh,” Sirius said kicking the wall.  
Remus pushed Sirius to his bed and sat him down before he could do any more damage to himself or the building. “I wish there was something I could do to help,” Remus said softly kissing the top of Sirius’s head. Sirius found Remus’s hand and squeezed it lovingly.  
“You care. You love me. You’re here for me. You’re everything. I’m so thankful to have you in my life,” Sirius told him giving him a hug.  
Remus comforted his long time boyfriend for a long time. He hated the conflict that Regulus started because Sirius always ended up angry and hurt. “Do you want me to talk to him?”  
“It won’t help. It might make it worse actually because you know what he thinks about you.”  
Remus stood up and took Sirius’s hand. “Let’s go. Time for a bath.”  
Sirius grinned. “One of the perks of being upset by family is getting some loving from the person that matters the most to me.”  
Remus smiled and led the two of them to the prefects bathroom. “I’m sorry Moony that you have to put up with me and all my emotional baggage.”  
“Padfoot, I love you. We all have our struggles. Besides, you’re no trouble compared to me.”  
“You being a werewolf doesn’t bother me,” Sirius told him softly kissing him. “If it did we wouldn’t be friends or be together. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You’re the love of my life.”  
“And so are you, even if you do have a lot of emotional baggage,” Remus joked.  
Sirius cracked a smile before stripping out of his clothes. The two of them got into the hot bubble filled water. Sirius’s mood instantly improved after getting into the water but especially after Remus got behind him and began slowly massaging his shoulders. “You’re so good to me Moony,” Sirius said letting out a content sigh.  
Remus kissed the back of Sirius’s neck. “I only want the best for you. I know that this can’t take away the pain but I’m glad I can help somewhat.”  
Sirius got comfortable on Remus’s lap and squeezed his thighs. “It does. It really does. Moony can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“Am I crazy for wanting to have a relationship with my brother even though he treats me as bad as he does?”  
Remus sighed at the sadness in his voice. “I don’t think you’re crazy for that. You just want some of your biological family to be a family to you. You were close to your brother growing up.”  
“Yeah. I can still hope I guess.”  
“You can. You shouldn’t give up on the people you love. However, I do think that you should try to give him some space. Let him come to you. Of course you don’t have to listen to me but its just a suggestion,” Remus whispered.  
Sirius smiled and turned around so he could face his lover. “You give me great advice. I love you. I love you so much.”  
“Good. I’m glad you think so. I know that it might be hard sometimes but maybe its for the best for now. He’s been brainwashed for years.”  
Sirius kissed Remus’s forehead. “True. You are so special. I am even more in love with you. You’re going to make a great father one day.”  
“That’s probably not going to happen,” Remus told him.  
“Why not Moons? Don’t you want children,” Sirius asked kissing Remus’s neck.  
“It doesn’t matter. What matters is your mental and emotional health right now,” Remus told him running his hand gently up and down Sirius’s naked back.  
“Its because you’re a werewolf isn’t it?” Remus’s silence gave Sirius his answer. “We’ll talk about this more in a few years when we’re older and are out of school. But will you try to remain open to the idea of having children?”  
“I’ll try to be,” Remus told him kissing him.  
The two of them enjoyed a message and the nice bath. “I feel so much better. You’re so much better at making me feel better than Prongs,” Sirius told him pulling his clothes back on.  
“I would be very jealous if you did this with Prongs,” Remus told him getting dressed.  
“That is something that’s never going to happen. He has terrible hair,” Sirius said getting Remus to laugh. Sirius kissed Remus. “You’re the only person I’m going to ever want in a romantic way.”  
The two of them went back to Gryffindor tower hand in hand. “I want to be a parent because I want to give my children love that I never got. I want to be a better parent than the parents I had,” Sirius explained as the two of them got in bed.  
“Well, I honestly think you’ll be a great parent,” Remus replied kissing Sirius goodnight. “Let’s just take things one day at a time. How are you feeling now?”  
“I’m still feeling a bit depressed but honestly you have made me feel better. It doesn’t take away all of the pain but it helps. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you.”  
“Probably expelled,” Remus joked.  
Sirius laughed. “You’re right Moony. You’re right. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
